System availability and stability are highly significant in most modern computing systems. In distributed and/or virtualized computing systems, where a plurality of computer system entities may use shared computer system resources, when those shared computer system resources become scarce or unavailable, the various computer system entities may experience system slowdowns and outages. These slowdowns and outages may become more prevalent when the shared computer system resources are unique, come from a single provider or are critically or logically important. In such distributed and/or virtualized computing systems, where shared computer system resources may be shared by a large number of computer system entities, the loss of a single resource may adversely affect a large portion of a system. Similarly, such distributed and/or virtualized computing systems are often highly interconnected, and in such highly interconnected computing systems, loss of a portion of a computing system may affect other portions of the computing system, causing further adverse effects.